


Never Alone

by BlackHunter666



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Disturbed Sleep, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogma is always trying so hard to be just like everyone else. He hides his fears and doubts behind his safety net of regulations and proper behaviour. He's determined that no one else will ever have reason to believe that he isn't good enough to stand with the great 501st Legion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

'I am strong! I am unbreakable! I am courage embodied! I will never back down! I will never show weakness! I am a clone! Clones are strong and brave at all times! I am strong! I am unbreakable! I am courage embodied! I will never back down! I will never show weakness! I am a clone! Clones are strong and brave at all times!'

Whispering his mantra in the silence of the barracks, listening to his brothers snoring away peacefully as they twitched in their slumber, Dogma knew that sleep would be a long time coming for him. His mind was whirling out of control, his body tense and unsettled even though he knew he was safe here. They were onboard the Resolute, racing through hyperspace towards yet another battle. Nothing could harm him here.

That didn't make it any easier to calm his mind though, he was on edge and strung out after too many long months on the front lines. He couldn't remember the last time he had been back to Coruscant or even stepped foot on a world that wasn't hostile in one way or another. If it wasn't klankers, it was the local wildlife or sometimes the native plants on any particular world. Nothing was guaranteed here, every step could be fatal.

Trying so hard to calm his breathing before he disturbed anyone else, Dogma clutched at his blanket and screwed his eyes closed, hoping that no one ever realised just how much this chaos hurt him. He wanted to be brave like everyone else but something was wrong with him, his courage always deserted him when he needed it the most. He always wished he could be more like Rex or Fives or even Hardcase, they never showed fear or doubt. They always knew what to do regardless of what was happening around them.

Tears now and Dogma huddled under his blankets, trying to act like he was sleeping so no one realised just how tightly wound he was. He didn't want pity from anyone, he just wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted to be strong and brave, untouchable and unbreakable. He knew he would never be that man though, he would always need his safety net. He would always cling to the regs in the vain hope such things would protect him.

'I am strong! I am unbreakable! I am courage embodied! I will never back down! I will never show weakness! I am a clone! Clones are strong and brave at all times! I am strong! I am unbreakable! I am courage embodied! I will never back down! I will never show weakness! I am a clone! Clones are strong and brave at all times!'

Jumping when someone grabbed his shoulder through the blanket, Dogma instinctively fought off whoever it was, blind panic taking over from his training. Lashing out with everything he had, Dogma barely even realised when he fell off his bunk but he certainly noticed when he was wrapped securely and held, unable to fight back now that he was so completely tangled in his blankets and totally disorientated.

Fighting for calm, straining against the bedding that held him tight but finding it unwilling to move, Dogma tried so hard to find his calm so he could focus on getting free of the tangle around him. Forcing his breath to calm, he listened to the soft voices around him and heard several people moving closer to his position. He felt his catcher lower him to the ground but he wasn't released, strong arms held his cocooned body as someone else started tugging at the bedding carefully. Thy seemed to be checking each twist and fold before decided what to pull, almost as though they did not intend to set him free.

Finally the blanket was pulled back and Dogma lifted his head, looking around the room and seeing that everyone in his barracks was awake and gathered around him. Struggles renewing, he managed to get one arm free and clawed at the bedding, desperate to be free so he could escape the knowing eyes all around him. He had to get away, he couldn't be seen as weak or substandard. He had to be strong and brave like everyone else. He could not let anyone else know just how badly damaged he was now.

Just when he thought he was making progress towards freedom, he hand was caught and he was drawn closer to the strength of his brothers as his bunkmates gathered around him and knelt on the floor, reaching out to him with understanding in their eyes.  
'you have nothing to fear from us, Dogma.' Tup soothed, holding Dogma's hand to his chest.  
'we're all vode here. We watch out for each other.' Kix added, reaching out to lightly run his fingers through Dogma's hair.  
'it's okay to have fears and doubts, Dogma. We all get spooked and doubt in what we're doing from time to time.' Rex nodded, adjusting his hold on Dogma and looking down at him with a smile. 'I'd be far more concerned if you weren't carrying secret fears and doubts.'  
'whatever you think, we all struggle with doubt and fear.' Hardcase grinned, slinging one arm around Kix's shoulders.  
'but we all know we can lean on each other when things are hard. No matter what happens, we have to stand together against the problems that could cost us our lives.' Jesse agreed, looking at Tup beside him. 'that's where true bravery is found.'  
'we all deal with the same problems, Dogma. You don't have to stand alone.' Fives promised, crouching behind Rex and wrapping his arms around both men.

Nodding slowly and trying to relax, Dogma offered no resistance as his brothers reached in and pulled the twisted bedding from him, working together to pry the cloth away and set him free. But even as the blankets were pulled out from under him, Dogma never had a moment to consider the cool air or the isolation he had struggled with. He was immediately wrapped up between Rex and Tup and taken to the floor. 

One by one, the rest of the barracks joined the huddle on the floor, reaching out to Dogma and uttering their promises to always be there to support him. Ignoring the fresh tears falling silently, Dogma curled in closer to Rex and sighed softly, welcoming the embrace of sleep again and hoping that he wouldn't need his mantra again.


End file.
